random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Random-ness Sins/PixelMiette
GOD DAMNIT Begin the Sins *''WE GET IT! YOU LIKE RONNIE ANNE!'' (ding) *He has abandoned nearly all of his projects. (ding) *He got blocked in 2017 for being a stupid little bigot boy. (ding) *Speaking of which, his 12-year-old self was way too bigoted for someone of that age to be. (ding) *He's a mod of the RNW Discord server yet is never there when bannings and stuff happen. (ding) *He swears too fucking much. (ding x2) *He keeps spamming the #character-stanzone channel on the RNW Discord server but at least it's him being happy and feeling good about himself... the latter of which never happens, given his very low self-confidence. Good on you, Chu. Look at you being positive and genuinely happy. (gnid) *He keeps making penis jokes and even cracks up whenever he hears or reads that word. (ding) *In a similar vein, his sense of humor is the epitome of juvenile. (ding x2) *He's almost always listening to either Vocaloid, the same five k-pop songs on repeat, the School of Rock soundtrack or that one anime girl cover of "Tipsy" by J Kwon. (ding) *He's such a normie; his favorite Vocaloid producer of all time is PinnochioP of all people. Can't blame him though, because Ultimate Senpai and Yozurina are absolute bangers. (gnid) *Claims he hates MASA, listens to Golden Japang anyway. (ding x2) *He vehemently hates on k-pop but he listens to "Senorita" by (G)I-DLE at least twenty times a day and his favorite character of all time is a fan of k-pop music. (ding x3) *His favorite k-pop groups are, like... what? ITZY? (G)I-DLE? fromis_9? Get some taste you loser (ding x3) *He can recall the most obscure Casagrandes trivia but can't remember what he had for breakfast this morning. (ding) *Despite being 14-years-old, he has the mental capacity of a rock. (ding x2) *He gets bored way too easily due to his ADHD that he may or may not have trouble maintaining. (ding) *He's a fan of School of Rock in 2019. (ding) *He thinks the Big Bill Hell's Cars commercial is the epitome of comedy gold. (DING, MOTHERFUCKER! GO TO HELL!) *He says "ok boomer" way too much, both online and in real life. (ding x2) *His only talent is that he can do a flawless Sid Chang voice. His real voice even sounds a bit like her in real life! (gnid) *He has never watched a single Sonic SnapCube dub video. (ding) *He still listens to Your Favorite Martian in 2019. (ding) *He's obsessed with FBI Open Up memes. (ding x2) *He can't stop referencing the Vibe Check meme. (ding x2) TOTAL SINS: 30, I think FINAL SENTENCE: FUCK YOU, BALTIMORE! IF YOU'RE DUMB ENOUGH TO BUY A NEW CAR THIS WEEKEND, YOU'RE A DUMB ENOUGH SHMUTZ TO COME TO BIG BILL HELL'S CARS! BAD DEALS, CARS THAT BREAK DOWN, THIEVES! IF YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING TO FIND A BARGAIN AT BIG BILL'S, YOU CAN KISS MY ASS! IT'S OUR BELIEF THAT YOU'RE SUCH A STUPID MOTHERFUCKER, YOU'LL FALL FOR THIS BULLSHIT GUARANTEED! IF YOU FIND A BETTER DEAL, SHOVE IT UP YOUR UGLY ASS! YOU HEARD US RIGHT, SHOVE IT UP YOUR UGLY ASS! BRING YOUR TRADE, BRING YOUR TITLE, BRING YOUR WIFE, WE'LL FUCK HER! THAT'S RIGHT, WE'LL FUCK YOUR WIFE! BECAUSE AT BIG BILL HELL'S, YOU'RE FUCKED SIX WAYS FROM SUNDAY! TAKE A HIKE TO BIG BILL HELL'S! HOME OF CHALLENGE PISSING, THAT'S RIGHT, CHALLENGE PISSING. HOW DOES IT WORK? IF YOU CAN PISS 6 FEET IN THE AIR STRAIGHT UP AND NOT GET WET, YOU GET NO DOWN PAYMENT. DON'T WAIT, DON'T DELAY, DON'T FUCK WITH US, OR WE'LL RIP YOUR NUTS OFF! ONLY AT BIG BILL HELL'S, THE ONLY DEALER THAT TELLS YOU TO FUCK OFF. HURRY UP, ASSHOLE! THIS EVENT ENDS THE MINUTE AFTER YOU WRITE US A CHECK AND IT BETTER NOT BOUNCE OR YOU'RE A DEAD MOTHERFUCKER. GO TO HELL. BIG BILL HELL'S CARS, BALTIMORE'S FILTHIEST AND EXCLUSIVE HOME OF THE MEANEST SONS OF BITCHES IN THE STATE OF MARYLAND, GUARANTEED! Category:Stuff by PixelMiette Category:Random-ness Sins